Nothing Without You
by D3athrav3n92
Summary: Special for Valentine's day, a little insight between KurenoXUotani. Mangabased, so sorry if you've only seen the anime. Uotani didn't know him, but she was nothing without him. Songfic.


**Some fluff for Valentine's Day! It might be a little angsty, but it's definantly fluff at the end! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket, but I would definantly love to hug Kyo, Hiro, Hatsuharu, Kisa, and any other fluffy Furoba character! Song is Nothing Without You, by Vienna Teng. Brilliant artist. Look her up.**

* * *

_It's the quiet night that breaks me._

_I cannot stand the sight of this familiar place._

_It's the quiet night that breaks me,_

_Like a dozen paper cuts that only I can trace._

She had laughed when she had first seen the young man. She giggled like a maniac, helping him pick up his fallen items. Who had known that there was a guy out there, just as innocent as Tohru? He had blinked at her, and asked her if she was alright. She just continued to laugh, like she had never laughed before. It wasn't until after he left that she realized something: she wanted to know him more.

That fateful meeting had brought them together. He was always distant, and she had been startled to find that he was a relative of Sohma Yuki and the stupid fire-headed kid in her class.

_All my books are lying useless now._

_All my maps will only show me how to lose my way_.

Kureno Sohma looked at the books. It was earlier that day when a young, pretty high school girl had picked them up for her. She had laughed, and he was puzzled. She looked so kind, and gentle, and yet she seemed strong as well. He didn't really know her, and he felt like he should get to know her a little better. It wasn't until after he left that he realized he didn't get her name. He looked at the book she picked up, and smiled, placing it gently on his desk.

_Oh call my name._

_You know my name_.

"Come of, Uo-chan!" Tohru cried out. She seemed to be doing that more often now. "He IS related to Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun! I met him this weekend!"

Uotani was startled, but she then realized where Kureno got his good looks, his charm, and his innocence with the opposite sex. She smiled, blushed, and looked back down at her work with new vigor. She wanted school to hurry and end so that she could get to work. Maybe she would see him there.

She soon found out that he didn't go out that often. But when she went to her other job, she saw him there, sipping coffee and reading one of the books that she had picked up. He glanced up with a smile.

"So you're working here too?" He asked with a chuckle. She nodded, furiously blushing, while mentally she was being berated for being such an idiot. She took a seat across from him, and they began to talk.

_And in that sound,_

_Everything will change._

_Tell me it won't always be this hard._

_I am nothing without you,_

_But I don't know who you are._

_It's the crowded room that breaks me:_

_Everybody looks so luminous,_

_And strangely young._

_It's the crowded room that's never heard._

_No one here can say a word of my native tongue._

He watched the video of the school play Tohru's school was holding. He watched the Uotani playing soldier as she gallantly searched for the princess. But something seemed odd. He didn't know her too well, but he knew something was up. The way she acted, the way she stiffly moved, the way her eyes were glazed and dreamy as they stared off in some space when she didn't have anything to say. She was shoved in the ribs a couple of times before she came back on track.

"Come see me!" She seemed to cry. He was aware of the fact that Tohru gave that to him, just for this expression alone. But he didn't know her. He was nothing without her, but he didn't know who she was.

_I can't be among them anymore._

_I fold myself away before it burns me numb_.

She stood nervously at the hospital door. She felt numb when she had heard of Kureno's situation. There was a slight cough, and she turned around, seeing a young male standing behind her. He shuffled awkwardly, and Hanajima next to her faced the girl, and said simply, "you're a girl."

Uotani stared, and the 'boy' seemed fairly startled. Finally, the 'boy' bowed.

"Do you know what happened to Kureno?" She whispered, looking up at them. She looked so haunted. Hanajima and Uotani watched her. She looked back down.

"I was the one who stabbed him."

Numb was a little of an understatement. Uotani went into shock, but was calmed down by Hanajima's soothing words.

"I'm sure he would forgive you." She said quietly. "But I would like to know your name. If Tohru likes you, then I'm sure that we could get along."

She looked up, startled. She straightened up, and gave a small, sad smile. "Sohma Akito."

_Oh call my name._

_You know my name._

_And in your love,_

_Everything will change._

_Tell me it won't always be this hard._

_I am nothing without you,_

_But I don't know who you are._

Uotani stood next to Kureno. They said nothing for a while, soaking in each other's presence. Finally, Kureno cleared his throat.

"Don't be angry with Akito." He had said quietly. She nodded mutely. He leaned heavily on he crutch, turned towards her, and touched her shoulder.

"I don't really know who you are, but I would like to get to know you…" He said quietly.

Uotani nodded and smiled. "I would like to too."

* * *

**Special for Valentine's Day! And thank you sugarhyper95 for the 'Happy Birthday!' Yes, I did have a good one, thanks.**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
